1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to phone systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of mobile subscriber devices, such as cellular phones, typically obtain an account with a phone service provider whereby the user is provided authorized usage of the phone service provider's resources on the basis of an account value of the user's account. The account value typically indicates authorized usage on the basis of time left (e.g., remaining minutes) or as a remaining monetary balance. When the user's account value indicates that no authorized usage remains, the phone service provider typically prohibits any further authorized use of its resources until the account value is increased. An increase in the account value may occur in response to a payment made by the user or the occurrence of a period event, such as refreshing the account value at the end of each billing cycle.